365 Days a Year: Encounters of the Quinto and Tercera
by nicaneko
Summary: A collection of random scenes and stories revolving around the lives of Nnoitra Gilga and Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Rated T to M for language/theme/sexual content. Warning: A Bit OOC for some encounters.
1. Encounter 1: Dinner

**Hello everybody! This is my first anime fanfiction since I made a TV series-based fanfiction before. XD**

**I had been wanting to write fanfictions about my favorite Bleach couples so I decided to do so. :D**

**So..enjoy reading! *winks* Care for some reviews? comments? or faves? :3**

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH is not mine. The plot in each encounter belongs to me.**

* * *

**Encounter 1: Dinner**

Neliel's eyes were scanning the vegetable counter thoroughly to find the ingredients for tonight's special dish.

"Oi Neliel, you've been staring at the veggies for a very long time. Those shit might wilt if you stare too long." Nnoitra annoyingly scratched his head.

Neliel didn't bother listening to her husband's qualms; she nodded in response as she picked some fresh cabbage.

"What's our dinner for tonight?" Nnoitra curiously asked.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." Neliel said as she checked 'cabbage' on her list. She continued walking towards the seasonings section.

"Tsch." Nnoitra grunted as he followed his wife.

* * *

Nnoitra's gaze was focused on his wife…his 4 months pregnant wife. Her tummy had started growing. In a few months, they will be expecting a bouncing baby in their lives.

Neliel's been craving for too much food lately as Nnoitra observed. Yesterday, they ate Yakisoba for lunch. Later that night, Neliel forced Nnoitra to buy and eat Ramen for dinner…of course the irritated Nnoitra got pissed at first because of his wife's unusual cravings but then he realized how difficult it was for Neliel to carry a child in her tummy so off he went to buy Ramen. Just when he was about to ignite the engine, he hurriedly went back inside their house, opened the door relentlessly which made Neliel surprised.

"What? Forgotten something?"

Nnoitra grabbed Neliel's hand which made her taken aback upon his sudden action. She entwined her hands on his.

"Where are we going?"

"It's not a good idea to leave a weakling like you alone." He said as he opened the door widely.

"H-huh? You know I can manage myself." Neliel locked the door then slid the keys on her pocket.

"You and your worthless pride and shit." Nnoitra rolled his eyes then opened the car's door.

Nnoitra ignited the engine then started driving. Neliel was quiet along their way, her eyes staring at the passing views outside which made Nnoitra frown in confusion. But then he ignored her odd expression, thinking she was having some mood swings or whatsoever.

* * *

Nnoitra stared at his wife as Neliel examined the two different bottles on her hand. Her soft, teal and wavy locks flowing from her shoulders down her waist…her thin brows knitted in confusion…her golden eyes perplexed…her perfectly shaped nose wriggled…and her pinkish soft lips slightly opened. Her cheeks were a bit plump due to her never-ending cravings for food but still she remained gorgeous. She would always receive glances from people adoring her beauty…and at times, perverted stares from men which made him glare at them murderously. It irritates him that Neliel was way too attractive enough that people stared at her in awe…'What was so great about her?' He mused but then realization hit him…making him realized how lucky he is to have Neliel as his wife…not only because she's like a goddess of beauty but her simplicity, gentleness and strong-willed nature made him fell in love with her.

"Nnoitra." Neliel poked his cheeks gently.

Nnoitra was caught off guard. He was staring intently at his stunning wife, their faces were only inches away, and their warm breathes touching their cheeks.

"D-damn you Nel. You're taking too long for that fuckin' bottle!" His tone with exasperation. He turned away from her; hiding his blushing face.

"And you had been staring absentmindedly on me for quite some time." Neliel chuckled. "Now you realized how attractive your wife is." She chuckled again. "We're done. Let's go home now." Neliel happily placed a seasoning bottle on their basket held by Nnoitra.

"Fuck off. Who says you're pretty." Nnoitra looked away from Neliel's chuckling face. Neliel smiled in return then took her husband's warm hand…entwined in his long fingers.

* * *

When the couple arrived at their home, Nnoitra placed the groceries on the dining table while Neliel sat in their couch, fanning herself with her hand.

"Nnoitra….water. I'm…thirsty." Her voice exhausted. She suddenly touched her tummy, feeling her precious baby inside her.

Nnoitra rolled his eyes, here she goes again. "Tsch. Fine." Demanding things as if he's her slave. _"This is yours Nnoitra! It came from you! It's your fault"_ Neliel's voice resounding on his ears again as he poured the water in the drinking glass. He sat beside her then handed the glass of water to her thirsty pregnant wife. "Thanks, Nnoitra dear."Neliel pecked him on his cheek, drank the water then proceeded to the kitchen.

"Done! Now take a seat dear." Neliel happily motioned her husband to seat while she was holding a pot; she gingered her way to the table.

Nnoitra obediently sat on his usual place in the dining table; he was too hungry to argue with his wife. Neliel opened the pot. It didn't have any food…only boiling soup was seen inside the pot. Nnoitra's brows furrowed.

"Are you toying with me huh? There's no food-"

"Oh, wait." Neliel went back to the sink to retrieve the seafood, vegetables and meat then off she sat across his annoyed and hungry husband.

"We'll gonna eat that raw food?!" Nnoitra exclaimed.

"Of course not." Neliel smiled and sat next to Nnoitra.

"We'll eat Nabe tonight." Neliel gleefully put the seafood first, followed by the meat and vegetables.

"NELIEL! YOU'RE STUPID! WHY ARE YA PUTTIN' THOSE SHIT AT ONCE?!" Nnoitra shouted as he held on Neliel's wrist.

"It's correct Nnoitra. I have to put all of these inside the pot." Neliel answered as Nnoitra gently took his hand away from Neliel's wrist.

"Whatever." Nnoitra grunted. "Who's in the fucking right state of mind will eat this kind of food…"

"I saw this on TV yesterday, then I phoned Halibel too since she knew how to make this. Don't you know what Nabe symbolizes?" Neliel curiously asked.

Nnoitra sighed exasperated then looked away. "I don't fuckin'care 'bout it."

"You know, Nabe represents a happy bonded family eating together since we eat in the same pot…" Neliel paused and held Nnoitra's hands. Nnoitra turned to Neliel; surprised by her sudden sweetness…then his eyes met hers. Neliel smiled beautifully.

"….that's you and I, Nnoitra." Neliel took his long hands then placed it in her tummy. "…and this baby."

Nnoitra felt how his wife's abdomen had grown. Her flat tummy had grown like a balloon being pumped with air. It felt warm on his palms. "You've grown fat aren't ya Neliel." He said.

"Shut up. Of course I'm pregnant, silly." Neliel giggled as she took some egg on the tray next to the pot. Nnoitra immediately gripped her hand gently and pulled her to a kiss.

* * *

**How was it? XD Just let me know if you want me to continue this. :)))**

**JA NE~**

**Comments/reviews are appreciated! **


	2. Encounter 2: Review

**Hello everybody! Time check. It's 3:14 AM here in the Philippines! And I'm still awake! XD I had my very first job interview yesterday (11/27/2012) and I applied for a certain teaching profession since it is related to my course Special Education. *wink* Anyways I was stuck from a horrible traffic on my way for my job interview. I was 1 hour late for the interview goddamn it! But luckily the School Directress wasn't mad about my tardiness. :D **

**So here's another encounter for the 365 Days A Year drabble. :D I hope you do enjoy this one! **

**WARNING! A BIT LEMON AS YOU READ FURTHER.. =3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach. **

* * *

**Encounter 2: Review**

"DAMN IT!" Nnoitra shouted upon entering the classroom; slamming the door as if their classmates will not be alarmed by his sudden intrusion.

"Nnoitra-san…y-you might be disturbing them." Tesla told the annoyed Nnoitra.

"I told her to show up upstairs and yet that fuckin' woman didn't!" Nnoitra was burning in anger.

Nnoitra's eyes were focused on a green-haired girl surrounded by their classmates. Nnoitra's brows were knitted upon seeing the girl discussing with their classmates.

"OI NEL! Why the fuck are ya ditchin' me today huh?!"

Their classmates were staring at Nnoitra, frightened. However, Neliel remained focused on scribbling something on her notebook.

"NELIEL! You have some guts not to answer back huh?!"

A pink-haired guy wearing squared-shaped glasses leaned on Neliel, their faces were too close then Neliel smiled at the spectacled guy…which made Nnoitra pissed. It was Szayel Apporo Grantz; one of the class' smarty pants according to Nnoitra.

Like Neliel, Szayel is intelligibly smart. There are times when Neliel and Szayel tied first in the rankings; or one of them would place first or second. Neliel and Szayel didn't bother being compared to one another nor didn't they treat each other as enemies; in fact they had been good friends…long before Neliel became Nnoitra's girlfriend.

The green-haired teen turned to him and glared. A group of students along with Neliel and Szayel were having a review for the upcoming exams. Upon hearing how difficult the exams might be, some of their classmates who had difficulties coping up with the lessons asked Neliel to tutor them, and Neliel in returned, asked Szayel to join them since the two of them both excelled in class.

"Ne-Neliel-san…just let him be…" A scared guy classmate said…trying to stop her. Nnoitra glared evilly, as if he wanted to beat the hell out of the guy classmate to death.

Szayel, who was sitting next to Neliel sighed and pushed his glasses up. He continued reading his notebook.

"No, let me settle this." Neliel calmly said as she stood from her seat, taking her notebook with her.

"You made me pissed Nel! And why the fuck is Sza-"

A loud thud was heard across the room…leaving dumbfounded students glued in their seats…and amazed.

Neliel smacked her notebook on Nnoitra's head.

"Come with me!" Neliel seized Nnoitra's ear…motioning him to leave the classroom with her.

"SHIT THAT HURTS NELIEL!" Nnoitra tried to took Neliel's fingers away from his ears but her fingers tightened on his ears.

And off they went to the school's rooftop.

* * *

"Let go of me! Shit you're tearin' my ear!"

Neliel loosened her fingers on Nnoitra's ear. Nnoitra rubbed his reddened ear and stared angrily on Neliel.

"What do you want?!" Neliel shouted angrily. "Can't you see that we're on a group review? I'm helping our classmates! Our exams will start in a few days!"

"The fuck do I care 'bout that exam? Who cares if we all fail?" Nnoitra grunted. "And why is that pinked-hair-shitty dude doin' anyway?!" he continued, trying to disguised his jealousy.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you need to pass each exam?" Neliel sighed. "I asked Szayel to joined us so he too, can discussed some lessons to our classmates."

"That laboratory bastard!" Nnoitra pointed a finger to Neliel. "You ditched me today with that lab freak!"

Neliel chuckled…she knew what he was trying to tell. 'Ah…Nnoitra…that jealous and possessive side of yours again.' Neliel thought.

"What's so fuckin' funny huh?!"

Neliel continued chuckling.

"Fine then. I'm going back. Szayel and I will continue with our review sessions. See you later." Neliel turned her back to Nnoitra.

"W-wait! Y-you're not going anywhere!" Nnoitra immediately captured Neliel's wrist and pulled her towards him. Their faces were only inches away from each other.

"Gotcha." Nnoitra tilted his head…leaning forward to kiss Neliel but Neliel placed a finger on his lips which made him pulled back.

"Oops." Neliel smirked. "You're jealous aren't you?"

"Che. Why would I be jealous? You're really an idiot!" Nnoitra said, hiding his blushing face…embarrassed from what Neliel had said.

Neliel giggled in disbelief but her expression softened more. 'Here he goes again, expressing himself with his aggressiveness.' She thought.

"Let's go to your house immediately after the last subject." Neliel beamed at him, cupping his face so he was now facing her.

* * *

Neliel placed her notebooks on the table then sat on the floor. She took her pencil case from her bag and put her pens one by one on the table.

"Let's start now shall we?" Neliel invited Nnoitra to sit next to her.

"Such a pain in the ass." Nnoitra said as he sat next to Neliel.

"Hmm. From what I saw during your last exams…you got a very, very, very low score." Neliel pointed the tip of her pen on her chin.

"Are you tryin' to make fun of me huh?!" Nnoitra flailed his arms exasperatingly.

"No. But it's true. You didn't seem to pass any of our subjects." Neliel explained. "So I guess we should start with Literature."

Neliel discussed some novels and their respective writers, pinpointing the important parts, the characters, setting and the denouement of each novel. Nnoitra in return nodded absentmindedly although he showed no interest in those novels Neliel was discussing.

"This is fuckin' boring." Nnoitra yawned, scratching his head as he lowered his head on the table.

"Come on, don't be such a sleepy head okay?" Neliel encouragingly said as he motioned Nnoitra to sit properly. But he didn't comply.

Nnoitra fell asleep.

Neliel stared at his peaceful state. She found him handsome in her perspective. His thin lips closed, brows relaxed, his long pointed nose, his long ebony locks spread on the table.

Neliel rested her chin on the table, swept away by her boyfriend's peaceful state. Suddenly, she moved her head closely on his. Her eyes closed, feeling his warm breathe on her cheeks, their noses touching…until her soft pink lips touched his.

Nnoitra lazily opened his eyes…soon he realized Neliel's lips gently crushed against his.

Suddenly, Nnoitra rose from his seat which made Neliel surprised. Nnoitra took Neliel in his arms then gently laid her on the floor underneath him making Neliel's face turned red.

Without hesistation, Nnoitra kissed Neliel intensely but passionately…his tongue exploring her mouth; Neliel's tongue battle for dominance against Nnoitra's tongue. Nnoitra groaned when Neliel's hands roamed on his chest down to his stomach. Neliel moaned to her breathe as Nnoitra started to caress her large mounds. When they felt the need for air, they pulled apart, gasping.

"N-Nnoitra…w-we're supposed to study…"Neliel whispered, as she panted.

"But I'm not in the fuckin' mood to study!" Nnoitra grinned as he lowered his head to Neliel, licking her cheek.

"B-but…you might…"

"Might what?" Nnoitra was trailing kisses from her cheek then to her ear. "Fail?"Nnoitra whispered in her ear. "I don't think so."

Nnoitra started to nibble her ear, licking her earlobe then biting it…while his hands traveled down her chest…pinching her nipples then squeezing her breast. Neliel moaned in response. She can feel a warm sensation forming between her legs as Nnoitra continued to travel on her neck. She gasped when she felt him raising her tshirt up to her neck…exposing her lacey bra on him. Nnoitra bit, licked and sucked her neck…leaving her a love bite. Neliel, on the other hand, began pulling Nnoitra closer to her, clutching his locks on her fingers. Nnoitra groaned in response.

"Nnoitra…p-please…" Neliel moaned in pleasure.

Nnoitra moved to her chest and lifted her bra. He was about to massaged her breast when-

"N-Nnoitra-san. You left your no-"

Tesla was dumbstruck with what he saw. Nnoitra, his close friend was on top of Neliel and they _were_ doing something…

Nnoitra and Neliel quickly turned to the intruder; Nnoitra's eyes widened in surprise while Neliel blushed hard, her face all red then covered her mouth.

* * *

**Phew! So that's a lemon for ya! I thought adding Szayel or Tesla in some encounters for this story will somehow make each encounter cute? Nah...probably better. :D**

** Hmm. Should I continue writing another lemon-ish chapter? Please answer me. HAHAHA! :)))**

**Comments? Reviews? :3**


	3. Encounter 3: Actions

**HELLO! Nicaneko's back! :3**

**Remember I was interviewed last November 27 for a teaching job? Well last Wednesday (November 28), I received a phone call from the manager for second interview. And this time, it was the school directress who will be in charge of the interview! Damn I was really nervous while she was asking questions. But then it turned out well and they decided to accept me in their center as their trainee. So that's the start of my TEACHING CAREER as a Special Education Teacher! :) But that doesn't guarantee that they will hire me, it'll really depends on my performance as a trainee. **

**Anyway I'll really try my best to update my stories even if I start with the training. It's gonna be a busy December for me. **

**December's fast approaching and yet I still don't have any plans for my birthday (December 26). XD**

******DISCLAIMER: BLEACH is not mine. The plot in each encounter belongs to me.**

* * *

**Encounter 3: Actions**

"Say Nel-san…" Inoue Orihime inquired on her bestfriend Neliel.

"Hai?" Neliel replied while picking fried potatoes on her lunchbox.

Neliel had been a close friend to Orihime; treating each other like real sisters, the same way Orihime sees Arisawa Tatsuki. Neliel was Orihime's first ever friend in college. The two of them met when Orihime shyly entered the classroom for their first subject, the seat next to Neliel was vacant so she offered the seat to the shy orange-haired classmate…and so their friendship began.

"H-how i-is Nnoitra-san as y-your…boyfriend?" Orihime shyly asked, her face blushing hard, feeling awkward after opening the topic.

"Nnoitra? Well, he's nice!" Neliel paused. "Although at times he's stupid." Orihime laughed on how her Neliel jokingly mocked about her boyfriend's childish attitude.

"Do you and Ulquiorra have any problems?" Neliel took a bite on her fried potatoes.

Orihime shook her head. "N-no…it's just…" Orihime fidgeted.

"Don't tell me, he already asked to have sex-" Neliel's words were cut off by Orhime covering her mouth.

"No!" Orihime screamed, removed her dainty hands and clutched her chopsticks. "Of course he wouldn't force me to do things I don't want to do." She continued.

"Then what?" Neliel continued chomping her food.

"I-I never heard him telling me how he loves me…or even say 'I love you' to me." Orihime looked down on her food, avoiding Neliel's suspicions.

"Seriously, you're making me laugh Hime-chan." Neliel chuckled. "Can you not feel how much Ulquiorra loves you?"

"Uh…t-that's not what I mean. It's just that…you see...sometimes…h-how can I say this…i-it feels so good to hear your boyfriend s-saying that h-he loves you…i-it's like one of the ways to e-express his love for you right?" Orihime explained. "H-hey, haven't you read about the five love languages?" She explained, trying to divert the topic.

"Oh I remember now! Yes. I've read about it." Neliel said, trying to remember the book about the five love languages. Neliel grinned.

"Hime-chan, look." Neliel comfortingly grasped her bestfriend's hands.

"Ulquiorra may be impassive at times; he may not prefer to say his thoughts out loud…exclaiming to the whole world how much he loves you. But action speaks louder than words." Neliel smiled encouragingly on her bestfriend. "Don't even doubt him that he doesn't love you okay?"

"Hai!" Orihime held back her tears and smiled widely on her bestfriend Neliel.

* * *

The bell rang.

Neliel and Orihime's professor dismissed them on time. Orihime immediately returned her things back to her bag and rose from her seat. "Hime-chan's in a hurrying pace…I wonder." Neliel giggled.

"Ulquiorra's waiting for me outside the lecture hall. So…um…" Orihime timidly said, hiding her blushing face.

"Go on dear. Better not keep him waiting for so long. Take care you two!" Neliel waved goodbye to her bestfriend Orihime as she watched her exited the lecture hall. Orihime smiled and waved back before she left. All of the students left the hall except for Neliel, who was busy organizing her notes. As soon as she finished organizing, Neliel placed her stuffs back to her bag. She was about to rose from her seat when the lecture hall's door opened.

"Don't cha know that when class is over, you must leave the room at once?" Nnoitra grunted. "And that shitty professor of yours took some fuckin' long time teachin' huh?"

"How's class?" Neliel asked gleefully. Her expression turned into confusion. "How long had you been waiting for me? We were dismissed on time silly."

"Fuckin' great. I fell asleep." Nnoitra grinned widely, a tone of sarcasm on his voice. "I was standing for half'n hour in front of your classroom don't cha know?! My stomach's growlin' now. Come on, hurry up Neliel. We have to eat."

When Nnoitra was about to leave the lecture hall, Neliel pulled him back inside.

"Wait." Neliel gave her boyfriend a tight hug. Crushing her voluptuous body against his lean and built one.

Nnoitra was surprised by his girlfriend's sudden sweetness…yet he enjoyed it. He possessively wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist, nuzzling his face on her head then placed a kiss on her forehead.

Neliel smiled as Nnoitra responded from her embrace. She closed her eyes, savoring the warmth and listening closely to her boyfriend's heart…hearing how it beats…for her.

Nnoitra wasn't used in expressing himself through his words.

Unconsciously, Nnoitra would rather show what he really feel or think through his actions.

This is love…a real love. The love they both wanted. Her love is pure and true for him. She never doubted him once and she knew how deeply Nnoitra loves her. His possessiveness, as she thought, is one of the proof how Nnoitra loves her. Words will not suffice how much love she felt for him. His actions were enough to tell her how much he loves Neliel.

_Saying I love you isn't enough._

She suddenly remembered the conversation a while ago with her bestfriend Orihime. She too, had never heard Nnoitra Gilga said the magic three words to her ever since they became a couple. But as she said before...

_Action speaks louder than words._

* * *

__**So how was it? I know it's quite short. I wasn't in the "_right state of mind_" to write a lemon-ish chapter today. I'm so sorry. :( But just wait, and I'll think of random lemon scenes. (so please brain, start working! XD) **

**The first character which came from mind while deciding who'll fit as Nel's bestfriend is Orihime since she's bubbly, pretty and somehow naive plus she's also smexy like Nel! XD I'm also a huge fan of UlquiHime so I made Ulquiorra as her boyfriend. **

**Care for some reviews? faves? :3**


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note!

HELLO EVERYBODY! How are you? It's been roughly 2 months (?) since I last updated this story. Damn I miss NnoNel pairing sooo much! :( I had been busy with my work (but then I decided to resigned since I need to focus on my board exams) last December up to the first week of January. After resigning, I decided to enroll in a review center in preparation for my upcoming Licensure Exam on March 10. (WISH ME LUCK!)

I had been writing the next chapter since December 22, 2012 but then I went on hiatus due to work and board exam preps. But I do hope you'll like this next chapter (which I called "Post-Christmas" Chapter). I read a review from one of my readers to post a story about how Nnoitra and Neliel met...their first date and such (but blimey I still have no idea how it will goes) and so decided to have this plot.. :)

Thanks a lot! And please bear with me. TEEHEE. :D

XOXO,

NICANEKO 


	5. Encounter 4: Christmas Surprises

**HELLO! It's good to be back here! It's been a long time since I last updated this story. I was too busy working as a trainee in a Singaporean-based center so I really had no time to update/write stories. Anyways, I would like to greet you guys a MERRY CHRISTMAS! Here in the Philippines, we eat a lot of foods when the clock strikes at 12 midnight of December 25th. (TEEHEE I ATE A LOT! XD) I hope you do enjoy this Christmas season with your family and friends. :) Geez, tomorrow (December 26) is my birthday and I have to work. _ **

**This encounter is a Christmas-special. I hope you guys will like this. :D**

******DISCLAIMER: BLEACH is not mine. The plot in each encounter belongs to me.**

* * *

**Encounter 4: Christmas Surprises**

It was already 8:30 in the morning when Neliel woke up from her deep slumber. When she lazily opened her eyes, she felt a strong and possessive arm wrapped securely around her waist. She looked up slowly and realized it was her husband Nnoitra peacefully sleeping next to her. Much to her surprised, he was still wearing his business attire. _'He was tired from work last night._ ' She thought.

It had been months since they got married, and marrying him was one of the decisions she will never ever regret. 'twas already December 24; the cold wind sent chills on her spine, making her snuggled closely to her sleeping husband. She sighed as she pressed her face on his chest, savoring the warmth and the pleasant sound of his heartbeat. Recalling the events that occurred in their lives, she cannot imagined how fast time passed by.

* * *

Nnoitra was Neliel's enemy...well, _former_ enemy. It all started way back in high school when Neliel saved a classmate being beaten by the obnoxious Nnoitra. Neliel, although her face would never look like one who can display a brute strength in street fights was able to defeat Nnoitra in spite of his lanky, well-built body along with his towering height. Since then, Neliel became acquainted with Nnoitra. But Nnoitra would always initiate the fight, encouraging Neliel to fight him. Neliel on the other hand, never wanted to use violence as an act of dealing with people, especially people with the likes of Nnoitra.

But then fate has its own way of turning their lives upside down.

Nnoitra's frequent and irritating attitude of begging her to fight with him made Neliel felt something strange within her. She began to developed feelings for him; it wasn't a crush nor love...but she found him _very amusing and attractive_ in spite of his ferocious facade. One afternoon, Neliel was about to leave school when Nnoitra approached her. He was a bit strange, acting out of character when he grabbed Neliel's hand and off they went for a date. '_How weird of him to not ask me if I want to go out with him'. _She mused. But then, deep inside, she really liked it.

Suddenly, as days turned to months and months turned to years, Neliel realized that she was in love with Nnoitra as Nnoitra was too her.

And now, here she is, lying beside the man of her life...her husband, Nnoitra.

* * *

Looking back at the clock resting atop of the bedside table, she realized it was already late and she must prepare breakfast for them. Neliel gently removed his arms, avoiding to wake him up then slowly getting up from the bed when she felt her something painful in her stomach. She realized the need to puke and so she ran to the bathroom while writhing in pain. Good thing her husband Nnoitra didn't woke up, he was fast asleep in their bed.

Meanwhile, Neliel washed her mouth and face then looked at the mirror, observing her reflection. _'My goodness, I looked terrible.'_ She thought. Neliel began to feel nervous. '_Could it be? No. But I missed my period this month!" _She suddenly felt agitated. Neliel searched for the pregnancy kit at the medicine cabinet and used it. A few minutes later, a plus sign appeared, making Neliel gasped in surprised.

Neliel quickly dialed her bestfriend Halibel's number on the telephone after using the pregnancy test.

"Hello Nel." Halibel answered the line.

"Good morning Halibel, I'm so sorry to disturb you this early morning." Neliel said, trying to calm herself.

"Is there something wrong?" Halibel asked, a tone of confusion and worry on her voice.

"Halibel...a while ago, I just puked." Neliel explained then paused.

"Then?" Halibel inquired.

"...And then I realized I missed my period this month." Neliel continued. "It's a plus Halibel, it's a plus."

"Congratulations Neliel." Halibel congratulated her friend upon hearing the good news. "Does he know about this?"

"N-not yet...h-he's still sleeping. I don't want to wake him up, he's tired." Neliel said.

"Tell him immediately so he can accompany you right away to the doctor. Bye. I have to go to work now." Halibel hung up.

Neliel placed her warm hands on her tummy, caressing and feeling the warmth of the fetus inside her. It was her first child...their first child. Neliel smiled, imagining what would his reactions be after hearing her pregnancy.

When Neliel entered their bedroom, Nnoitra was still asleep. Neliel gently touched his cheeks, placed a soft kiss on his lips then covered him with warm blankets.

* * *

When Nnoitra woke up, he immediately took a refreshing bath. His stomach growled in hunger when he smelled something good coming from the kitchen. He was really tired from work; when he came home last night, Nnoitra hastily looked for his angelic wife but found her sleeping peacefully in their bed and so he too slept beside his wife Neliel; skipping meals, forgetting to change his clothes nor even bathe.

* * *

Right after he finished his work in the office, he left without saying goodbye to his good officemate and friend Tesla. What caused him to came home late was he searched every shopping malls, trying to find a perfect gift for Neliel. After hours of searching, his eyes were focused on a golden heart locket placed on top of a velvety box.

"I want this." He pointed a finger on the locket then slammed some cash on the cashier; making the saleslady alarmed and frightened.

The frightened saleslady wrapped the package; her frail hands shaking while Nnoitra was carefully observing the box…thinking what would his wife Neliel might react. '_You could at least buy something useful.' _Her voice resounding in his ears. Neliel was a practical wife, she would rather spent some money on useful and important things rather than spending it on luxurious stuffs.

* * *

"Good morning dear." Neliel smiled sweetly, her pale face still visible due to morning sickness.

"Ya all right Nel?" Nnoitra frowned in confusion.

Neliel bit her lip. She wanted to surprise her husband about her pregnancy news but too hesitant to tell him immediately...then Neliel decided to prepare their breakfast. "Pancakes or omelets?" Her voice sounded nonchalantly.

"Both will do." Nnoitra eyes still focused on Neliel. He observed her poured some juice on his glass.

"Where were you last night? You're late again." Neliel sat next to him.

Nnoitra gulped and tightened his grip on his spoon. _Shit, like hell I would tell her I bought something for her! Or else she'll beat the shit out of me for spending too much money!_ He thought. "Well last night, our fuckin' manager gave us tons of work to finished. It'll be Christmas soon so he doesn't wanna have some work to pile up! Imma beat his ass for makin' me work like a slave!" He snapped. _  
_

"Oh, I see." Neliel replied, pouring more milk on his cereal bowl.

_Fuck! That was so close!_ Nnoitra said to himself. As soon as he finished eating his breakfast, he changed into his office attire. His hand went inside his pocket, grasping the small velvety box which he'll give to Neliel later. When he was about to leave the house...a firm grip from Neliel stopped him.

"W-wait..."

"What?"

"Well...I've got something important to tell you." Neliel touched his cheeks and smiled lovely. _Sooner or later he'll know about this, I will not hesitate to tell him that I'm pregnant. _"You're going to become a father now." Neliel eyes glistened upon saying those words.

Nnoitra's heart skipped a beat, surprised by his wife's news. "M-me? A-a father?!"

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Neliel sadly asked, tears were about to roll down her cheeks. "Y-you don't like it?" Her hands fell down on her side. She was about to turned away from him...

When Nnoitra pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly from behind...

"What the fuck are you sayin'..."

Neliel gasped and continued sobbing. Nnoitra's hands traveled down on Neliel's stomach which made her froze. Nnoitra gently caressed her tummy, and nuzzled his face on her neck. Neliel wiped the tears in her face...

Then she felt some metallic material touching her neck. She turned around to face her husband. Nnoitra wore the necklace on her. The golden heart-shaped locket shine brightly on her chest.

"W-what's this?" Neliel's eyes widened.

"Duh it's a necklace."

"I know...but where-"

"Argh. Fine then, I'm sorry for not saving some shitty money!" Nnoitra rubbed the back oh his head in irritation.

Neliel laughed, her fingers stopping the tears from falling. Her slender fingers touching the locket. "Thank you." She looked up on the door and saw a mistletoe. "Th-there's a mistletoe hanging-"

Nnoitra looked up and saw it. Then he pulled his wife in an embrace. He lifted her chin and without further ado, kissed Neliel's lips.

"Merry Christmas Neliel." Nnoitra whispered on Neliel's ears.

It was the best Christmas present the couple ever received from each other; a baby will be coming in their lives. And Nnoitra couldn't say how happy he is.

* * *

**FINALLY! I WAS ABLE TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER! It took me at least 2 months to write again (please refer to the Author's note). HAHAHAH I know you find it funny to post this Christmas-theme story even though it's already January 24th (GMT +8). SO ANYWAY PLEASE DO REVIEW AND LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU WANT! **

**XOXO, **

**NICANEKO. **


	6. Encounter 5: Rainfall

**A/N: I had been doing this chapter for roughly 2 months. I had no time updating this. I'm so sorry. :( **

**Hello everybody! I'm back! :D**

**Lately, I've been into Pokemon SoulSilver. I cannot play the Black/White Version since both of my brothers are using it. =_= But anyway, I'm sooooo into that game that I slept at around ****2:30 to 3:00 am! But of course I also review some lectures too.**

** I'm currently listening to Adele's Don't You Remember and seriously speaking it really reflected on my past relationship with my former boyfriend. Anyways, I used that song as an inspiration to write this chapter. I know it's a bit OOC but please BEAR with me. I hope you guys will like it. :) And oh, "Just a Feeling" by Maroon 5 also goes with this chapter.**

**Thanks again for the reviews. n_n**

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH is not mine. The plot in each encounter belongs to me. And the same goes with the song Don't You Remember by Adele. (Such a lovely/heartbreaking/tearjerking song isn't?)**

* * *

**Encounter 5: Rainfall**

The radio played a bittersweet song, Nnoitra absentmindedly stared outside.

_When will I see you again?_

_You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said._

_No final kiss to seal everything,_

_I had no idea on the state we were in._

The rain was pouring hard today. Nnoitra watched the droplets of rain as it hit the glass windows. He took a sip from his bottled beer. Drinking during the cold weather somewhat soothed him. Somehow, it reminded of him of a painful memory. As long as Nnoitra could remember, it was also the same day when _she_ left. Nnoitra's chest began to tightened when he replayed that scene on his mind. Suddenly, he glanced at a picture of the lovely maiden with a long, green and wavy hair. Her hazelnut eyes shining as she flashed a smile.

_I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,_

_And a wandering eye, and heaviness in my head,_

But don't you remember?

_Don't you remember?_

_The reason you loved me before,_

_Baby, please remember me once more._

* * *

_"Sup Nel" Nnoitra answered his phone._

_"O-oh. Hi." Neliel blankly replied.  
_

_"Eh? Ya sick or what?" Nnoitra asked._

_A long paused._

_"Hey you better speak you bit-"_

_"Are you free today? Meet me at the park..3PM. I have to tell you something." _

_"Why not tell it now? I dislike waitin'...you know that."_

_"Let's just talk later. Bye."_

_The line was cut._

_"That bitch really. If she wanted to talk somethin', she could at least tell me right away." Nnoitra slammed his phone on the bed. He glanced at the clock. Past 12 noon. "Too early to go out." He muttered and yawned. He surrendered into his bed and fell asleep._

* * *

_"WHAT THE FUCK! I'M RUNNIN' LATE!" Nnoitra ran as fast as he could. He woke up at exactly 4:30 PM. 'I'm fuckin' dead later'. Nnoitra thought as he ran...not minding the people he'll bumped into. When he reached the park, he paused for a while upon seeing Neliel sitting on one of the benches. He stood straight, gulped and walked silently...as if he will be scolded by an enraged mother for arriving late in their appointment._

_"You're here." Neliel coldly said._

_"So what is it that you want to talk about?" Nnoitra cleared his throat."I'm sorry if-"_

_"No, don't be sorry. I'm used to your tardiness." Neliel patted the empty space on her side, motioning Nnoitra to sit beside her._

_"Now what?" Nnoitra obediently sat beside Neliel._

_Neliel glanced at Nnoitra seriously and coldly which made him wondered. He never saw her looking that way on him. Neliel looked away and clenched her fist on her lap._

_"I-I'm so sorry Nnoitra...b-but...I-I don't know..i-it's just that..." Neliel paused, trying to compose herself._

_"What?! Did somethin' happened at home?" Nnoitra asked._

_"Nothing...it's about you...and me." Neliel tried to gather some courage to continue speaking. "I-I need some space."_

_"What exactly are you tryin' to say?" Nnoitra's brows furrowed._

___"Listen to me please?" pleaded Neliel then held Nnoitra's long arms. Tears began to fell on her eyes which made her held his hands. "You and I...we've been together for years...I thanked you for staying with me in spite of my shortcomings. I'm so grateful that I found you..." Neliel smiled weakly and gazed at Nnoitra._

___"Why are you sayin' those shit? Just get straight to the point will ya?" Nnoitra seriously asked._

_____Neliel gently removed her hands from his. "Nnoitra, I-I'm so sorry but I think things are not working...for the two of us...I need some space." Neliel sobbed._

_"Y-you mean, we're over?! You're gonna leave me for that fuckin' Szayel?!" Nnoitra's voice thundered, making Neliel frightened but she continued sobbing._

_"You know Szayel and I, we're only friends. He's not involved here Don't say that." Neliel explained, her voice trembling."I need to breathe...lately I've been thinking if the two of us will still progress." _

_"I don't believe any shit you're sayin' Nel. You're kiddin' me right?" Nnoitra protested, he felt like punching the guts of Szayel if ever he's around._

_"I'm truly sorry Nnoitra. I know you really love me...you do love me above everything else. B-but it's just that I need to be alone; a time for me to reflect about things." Neliel sobbed and stood up from her seat. But Nnoitra firmly gripped her wrist._

_"You ain't goin' anywhere unless you tell me that you love me." Nnoitra's voice was demanding but pleading._

_"I...I..." Neliel stuttered. Dark clouds began to cover the sun; implicating that heavy rains will pour in no time. The wind began to blew coldly._

_"You what?" Nnoitra hissed, not letting go of his firm grip on Neliel's wrist._

_The rain began to pour heavily. _

_"I don't know if I love you still...I really don't know." Neliel removed his hand from his wrist then ran to directions she has no idea about. Neliel didn't mind getting totally wet...as long as she will not see that pleading face of her 'lover'._

_On the other hand, Nnoitra remained seated like a statue, not minding that he was wet from the heavy downpour of the rain._

_And that was the last time he saw her._

* * *

_When was the last time you thought of me?_

_Or have you completely erased me from your memory?_

_I often think about where I went wrong._

_The more I do, the less I know,_

But I know I have a fickle heart and a bitterness,

_And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head._

Nnoitra immediately drunk the third bottle of beer. "Fuck. Supplies' runnin' out." He stood up from his seat, then massaged his temples. 'Damn hangover.' He thought. He was drunk last night; empty bottles of beer were scattered on the floor, an evidence that he drank too much. He glanced at his empty and disarray bed.

"_Please don't stop Nnoitra..." a soft, pained moan was heard as Neliel held her beloved in her arms. Nnoitra hissed when he felt her tightening around his matnhood. _

_He was making sweet love with her; rather it was their first time to savour this act they called "sex". He roughly fasten his pace. It was __tortuously pleasurable for both of them...until he climaxed, exploding his seed inside of her. "Nnoitra..." Neliel cupped his face and Nnoitra on the other hand, kissed her lips eagerly._

He shook his head in irritation. "What the fuck am I thinking?" He muttered. Upon searching for his wallet in his drawer, he found something which reminded him of _her._

_But don't you remember?_

_Don't you remember?_

_The reason you loved me before,_

_Baby, please remember me once more._

It was a skull-shaped hairclip. She was fond of wearing the hairclip after receiving it from him. He suddenly remembered how happy she was when she accepted it. He sighed. He took his jacket and umbrella then left his apartment.

* * *

Days turned to weeks, months and years. He was still confused why she left him For him, no one can ever replace her in his heart. He was still madly and deeply in love with her.

The rain poured heavily as he walked on his way to buy some beer. _Does she even give a fuckin' thought about me? What if that bastard Szayel's her new boyfriend now? Where the fuck did I went wrong?_ Those questions were haunting him all these years. He wanted to know everything about her; what made her decide to leave and how come she didn't even ended their relationship formally.

On his way to the convenient store, he passed by the place he despised the most.

It was the park, _where she left him_.

* * *

_Gave you the space so you could breathe,_

_I kept my distance so you would be free,_

_And hoped that you'd find the missing piece,_

_To bring you back to me._

Days after she left, he tried his best to get in touch with her. He even went to her apartment just to talked to her but he was unsuccessful. Unanswered phone calls, SMS, emails, another tenant occupying her previous apartment...he failed, miserably.

_Why don't you remember?_

_Don't you remember?_

_The reason you loved me before,_

_Baby, please remember me once more._

His own two eyes saw a woman with long, wavy green hair standing near the lamppost. Nnoitra assumed she was waiting for somebody. He wasn't sure if she was that person...so he walked slowly towards her direction, dropping his umbrella. He wanted answers from her, he wanted to end this misery.

When he approached her, he shook her slender arms violently. "What the fuck is wrong with you huh? You-" He was cut off when the woman screamed. "Let go of me! I don't know you!" The woman trembled in fear then ran away from him.

It wasn't _her. _

There, he stood silently. He was totally wet from the heavy rain. It was his first time shedding tears for her.

_When will I see you as again?_

* * *

**Here's another encounter for you. I know it's a little OOC, please do forgive me. :( I really wanted to make this encounter more dramatic but I cannot remember my previous ideas for this encounter. I do hope you'll like this. It took me 2 months to finish and update this.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and the PM's. I really appreciate it. :)**

**Comments and Reviews please? :)**


End file.
